Of Elves and Men
by Girl X
Summary: Elves are being accused of practicing evil sorcery and are attacked by Humans. What can be done to stop them? No ring! R&R please!!
1. Default Chapter

The story gremlins are at it again..so here you go... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Since I am several billion dollars less richer than Bill Gates, I do not own Lord of the Rings nor can I afford to buy it. *sob* However, I assure you, it WILL be MINE someday. MUAHAHAHA! *sinister laughter* heh heh heh. *grinning evilly* MUAHAHAH-*story gremlin kicks Girl X* OW! Alright I'm writing, I'm writing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Attacks  
  
Tharanduil listened solemnly as Jamri, the head of his army, explained the situation at hand.  
  
"The Humans are attacking innocent Elves here in Mirkwood, sire, and all Elves are being thrown out of Gondor and Rohan with no explanation. Some are being beaten or killed just outside our borders. This must be stopped!"  
  
"Why are they being attacked?" Tharanduil questions, one eyebrow raised in concern.  
  
"The Humans, they are accusing the Elves of practicing evil sorcery through their healing powers." Jamri responded.  
  
"I see. Do whatever you can to see that this is stopped."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jamri turned on her heal and stalked out of the room. Tharanduil stood up from where he sat on his throne and began to pace the room worriedly. This problem could very well lead to war with the Humans. Their alliance with Gondor and Rohan was at stake. Not only that, but innocent Elves were dying. Tharanduil knew in his heart that this was not a problem that could be solved in a matter of hours, or even days. He sat heavily back down on his throne and massaged his temples with his fingers.  
  
"Father?" A voice came from across the room.  
  
"Ah, Legolas. What is it?" Tharanduil asked.  
  
"Word has just come. It's Rivendell, Father. The Humans have attacked it. Lord Elrond requests the assistance of our troops."  
  
Tharanduil sank back into his chair and groaned.  
  
"I never thought it would come to this. Very well, we will send 500 men to Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, Father. There is one more thing." Legolas said.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Who will lead them? Jamri is too busy dealing with the smaller attacks, and Honas is off in Lothlorien." Legolas said tentatively.  
  
"I suppose you wish to lead our troops to Rivendell, then?" Tharanduil asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tharanduil sighed again.  
  
"Very well then. May the Valor bless you, my son."  
  
Legolas bowed and left the throne room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************************************************* So, what do you think? R&R please!!! 


	2. Journey To Rivendell

Sorry that it took so long to update!!! Real life got in the way for a while..but here's chapter 2!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer: Yep folks, you guessed it. I STILL do NOT own Lord of the Rings. *sigh* But I do own my pretty tissue box. I like my tissue box. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2-Road to Rivendell  
  
Legolas quickly prepared himself and his men for the 3 day journey to Rivendell. Word had just arrived that Gondor had declared war on the Elves. Every one of the 500 elves would be needed desperately in battle. They would be traveling at a grueling pace, only stopping for two or three hours every night to rest the horses and to eat. The healers that were coming along would keep the horses from falling ill or becoming overheated. They would be leaving in a little less than half an hour. Legolas decided to bid his father farewell before it was time to leave. He headed towards his father's study and knocked on the door. A servant opened it.  
  
"Is my father in here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, my lord, he is. Right this way."  
  
Legolas followed the servant to where his father was sitting around a table, surrounded by his advisors.  
  
"What is it, my son?" the King asked.  
  
"I just wanted to bid you farewell before I left, Father." Legolas responded.  
  
The King stood and embraced him.  
  
"Once again, may the Valor protect you, my son. May you return safely home."  
  
"I will, Father. Do not worry."  
  
With that, Legolas left the room and headed for the stables to fetch his horse and meet his men.  
  
***The next day***  
  
The Elves had been traveling for nearly 24 hours. Night had fallen, and Legolas decided it was time to stop and rest.  
  
"HALT!" He called out as they approached a clearing the middle of some woods. Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
"We will stop here and rest for three hours, no more! Rest yourselves, and get something to eat. See that the healers tend to the horses."  
  
They dismounted and made camp. Legolas made a small fire for himself and his second in command and closest friend, Palir. The two of them ate quickly and decided to rest for a while. Legolas settled back against a tree and closed his eyes, but kept his senses alert.  
  
He had been resting for about an hour when he heard soft footsteps on the ground behind him. It sounded as if someone was trying to sneak up on him. His fingers closed around the dagger in his belt and he stood quickly, whipped around in a battle stance, and found himself face to face with an old friend of his, Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas! It is so good to see you again!" Aragorn cried.  
  
The two men shook hands and exchanged greetings.  
  
"What brings you here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent me to Mirkwood to make sure his plea for assistance had been received. Apparently, it has." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, we are on our way there n--''  
  
Legolas' response was interrupted when a piercing cry split through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!! 


	3. Nyri

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Lord of the Rings. I'll let you know when I do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: sorry it took so long to update...real life keeps getting in the way, AND I had writers block. But the story gremlins are back in business now!!! Also, please note that this story is slightly A/U because I have twisted some of Tolkien's ideas around a bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Nyri  
  
Barely a second after the cry sounded, strange men leapt from behind the trees and began attacking the elves as they scrambled to their feet, knives and bows in hand. Legolas, too, jumped to his feet and grabbed for his bow and quiver. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. What is this? How did we not hear them surrounding us? This is strange. His thoughts were interrupted when a snarling man leapt at him, with a sword. Legolas quickly parried a blow to his head and drove one of his long Elven knives into the man's heart. Two more men came running at him. Legolas quickly finished them off, but they were skilled warriors and put up quite a fight. The fighting continued for several more minutes. Then, as abruptly as it had begun, it stopped. The men dropped their weapons and turned to face the center of the clearing where a tall woman with reddish brown hair was standing, yelling to the men "HALT! CEASE ATTACK!" The men and the elves had all turned to face her. "I did NOT give the command to attack! What were you THINKING?!" she cried. The men dropped their heads and began mumbling their apologies. "Please, may I see whomever is in charge of these troops?" the woman called to the elves. Legolas pushed his was to where the woman was standing. "That would be me." Legolas said, standing before her. "I am so sorry that my men attacked. I did not give them permission to do so. I only wanted to know who you were. I do hope no elves were killed." The woman said, loud enough for all to hear. An elf came up and tapped Legolas on the shoulder. "We lost three warriors, my Lord." He said. Legolas' eyes darkened, and he turned to face the woman. "We lost three good men because of this attack." The woman looked genuinely sorry. "I am deeply sorry. I do not know how to make amends for what happened. Perhaps.I could accompany you, as your personal servant, to wherever you were going?" Legolas just stared at her. "That is not necessary. Just take your men, and go." "As you command, sir. But first, what is your name?" the woman inquired. "I am Legolas Greenleaf." The woman nodded, and then gestured for her men to follow her out of the clearing. Legolas watched until every last one was gone. He sighed and turned to face his men. "Go back to sleep. We will remain here for the remainder of the night." He told them, and they complied.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Legolas stood at the edge of a grove of trees. He had been woken by a soft cry of pain. It sounded as if someone was dragging themselves across the forest floor. He grabbed a torch from beside one of the dying campfires and carefully made his way into the forest. He had not been walking long when he came to a bloody figure, huddled in a fetal position on the ground. He bent down to get a closer look. When the light from the torch illuminated the persons face, he took in a sharp breath. It was the woman who had stopped the attack on the elves. She had a deep stab wound in her stomach, and a gash on her forehead. The woman opened her eyes and saw Legolas kneeling over her, his face creased with worry. "L-Legolas?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Aye, it is me. Here, lay still." He closed his eyes and stretched out his hands over her. A bright light flashed, and then Legolas opened his eyes and put his hands back to his sides. The wounds on the woman's head and stomach were gone. "Y-you're a healer!" She cried. "That I am. What happened to you?" Legolas asked. "My men.they revolted against me. They were angry that I stopped the attack tonight. They attacked me and left me hear for dead. I have nowhere to go now." She said, keeping her eyes downcast. "Thank you for saving me life." She whispered. "You are welcome. Perhaps you should come back to camp with me." Legolas said. "Could I? I do not wish to be a burden." She said. "You will be no burden. Besides, you need to heal still. What is your name?" "Nyri," she said. "Well, come with me, Nyri. You will travel with us, to Rivendell." Nyri looked up sharply. "Rivendell?" "Yes. Now come, you must get some rest before the morning." Nyri stood with the help of Legolas and slowly trudged back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review please!! I'll give cybercookies to those who do!! 


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: reality check here people: I am NOT the genius J.R.R. Tolkien and, as unfortunate as it may be, I did not write Lord of the Rings and I do not own Legolas. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Remember: this story is slightly A/U 'cause I twisted around some of good ol' Tolkiens stuff. Heehee.  
  
Cybercookies for reviewing go to: kitten4480, Pilot3001, and Riley for reviewing. Carmina gets two cookies because she's special.  
  
Keep reviewing!!! I'll send the story gremlins after you if you don't.*sinister laughter, feeds cybercookies to gremlins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- A Discussion  
  
Legolas and Nyri sat near one of the campfires. Legolas had applied a healing salve to her bruises, and they were already fading. Now, they were simply talking.  
  
"So, you are going to Rivendell?" Nyri asked.  
  
"Yes. I am sure that you have heard that Men have been attacking Elves because of their healing powers. We are going there to assist the elves there," Legolas responded.  
  
"Oh.I see. I had heard. I.I am sorry my men attacked you tonight. They would not listen to me. That has never happened before," Nyri said quietly.  
  
"You have my forgiveness. It was not your fault. Do not feel guilty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Nyri.those men.who-what are they?" "They.I am.we were.bandits." Nyri said, coloring slightly. She started into the fire, her beautiful face look drawn and sad. The flames illuminated her shockingly green eyes.  
  
"Bandits? You hardly seem like a bandit to me, but then again, I haven't known you for very long."  
  
She chuckled. "No, no you haven't. You might not like me very much once you get to know me. I'm very dangerous," Nyri said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
They both sat for a while, just staring to the fire, watching the flames dance in the crisp night air.  
  
"I will help you fight in Rivendell. I can, and I owe it to you. Not just for saving my life, but for the lives of the Elves my men killed tonight." Nyri said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nyri, there is no need. We have enough men. I do not want you to be hurt again. I will not allow you to get yourself killed."  
  
Nyri's face was set, her eyes defiant. "I WILL fight for you. You cannot stop me. Though you may have caught me at my weakest tonight, I can yield a sword better than most men."  
  
Legolas could not help but grin. "I have a feeling what you say is true. Very well, you may fight for us."  
  
"Legolas! What is this? WHO is this??" a voice suddenly yelled from behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned around to see Aragorn standing behind him. He had not heard his friend approaching.  
  
"Aragon, this is Nyri. Nyri, Aragorn."  
  
Legolas, with a little help from Nyri, proceeded to explain the situation to Aragorn, who simply nodded and grunted every once and a while. Finally, when they were done, Aragorn said, "Well, this certainly is interesting. Nyri, welcome. Legolas, it is nearly dawn."  
  
Legolas looked up at the sky and nodded.  
  
"We had better get started. I'm sorry you did not get a chance to rest, Nyri," Legolas said.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. All I need is a horse and I'll be alright." Nyri responded.  
  
"You CAN ride, can you not?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Of COURSE I can ride," Nyri said, "what do you take me for?"  
  
"I did not mean it as an insult, Lady Nyri."  
  
Nyri harrumphed, turned on her heel, and strode away, but not before throwing a quick grin at Legolas.  
  
"I don't think she likes me," Aragorn said.  
  
"What a pity. Go get her a horse," Legolas said, grinning.  
  
Both men walked off chuckling, Legolas to get the Elves up, and Aragorn to fetch Nyri a horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--------Review please!!!-------- 


	5. Author's Note

A/N:  
  
Hey everyone!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm having major problems here with writers block! So please, give me some suggestions!!!!!! I had had some really good ideas from the story, but then I decided they wouldn't work.my whole plot line is messed up at the moment. HELP ME!! *dies*  
  
I'll delete this author's note as soon as I post the next chapter.  
  
IDEAS! If you have any, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Girl X 


End file.
